Kamigami No Asobi OC
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: a Collection of OCs paired up with each of the Gods. Some human, some Demi-Gods. Which one will be the first story?
1. Chapter 1

**List of gods and random OCs paired up with.**

**Apollon-Greek God = Gia Hei-Kari- Human.**

**Hades-Greek God = Lucia-Demi-God, daughter of Pluto, Roman God.**

**Tsukito-Japanese God = Sona-Human.**

**Takeru-Japanese God = Azul-Demi-God, daughter of ****Athena, Greek Goddess.**

**Balder-Norse God = Hikaro-Demi-God, daughter of Erbus or Nyx, Greek God/Goddess.**

**Loki- Norse God = Dove-Demi-God, daughter of Venus Roman Goddess.**

**Thor-Norse God = Ichi-Demi-God, daughter of ****Poseidon, Greek God.**

**Dionysus-Greek God = Neomi-Demi-God, daughter of Fortuna, Roman Goddess.**

**Thoth-Egyptian God = Ichica-Demi-God, daughter of ****Mars, Roman God **

**Zeus-Greek God = Ringa-Human. (But she does gain her own sort of magic power from being with the gods for so long.)**

**Anubis-Egyptian God =Orange-Cat, shape-shifter. (She was born a can, but by the gods, she became a shifter from cat form to human. She's also a companion to both Berry and Ringa.)**

**Akira-Japaneses God = Berry-Demi-God, daughter of Artemis, and niece to Apollon, Greek God, but prefers Human.**

**Melissa-? (Yea. No idea he could turn human in the games and be one of the datable guys. If ya'll want an OC with him, I'll come up with a surprised one.)**

**Take your pick. Who will be first?**

**PM me or just say so in reviews. This chapter will be deleted once it's complete.**


	2. Zeus x Ringa

**Zeus-Greek God = Ringa-Human. (But she does gain her own sort of magic power from being with the gods for so long.)**

How could his father do this to him?

He sent him down to earth to learn more about humans. Why not his brother posidont? Hades was still a baby.

Zeus was still a growing child. But he was th eoldest. He was to rule Olympous.

He was the only one. Why not send him and his brother? Just him. It wasn't fair.

"Oh. Are you new here?" Asked a beautiful girl. She looked to be 16. Yes he was going to high school looking like a 12 year old.

"Um...yes." He said.

"I'm glad. I'll show you around. I'm Ringa my the way." She smiled.

She was like the sun, no. Better then the sun and stars!

Why was Zeus so, drawn to her.

"Are you coming?" She asked. Her long blonde hair flowing like raysof light. "Oh. Yeah." He said. He ran to her and they walked together. Maybe this wasn't so bad for a first day.

Soon enough they became best of friends. Ringa was this joyfu and wonderful woman. Zeus compared her to Hera a lot in his mind. But she really wasn't a GOD compered to Ringa. She was too perfect. Even with her flaws of not being too creative.

One day, he finally got to know her more human side. And that was the day...he knew.

She was the one.

"Come on in. My parents are still at work for another hour. But they will love you with no doubt." Ringa said.

Zeus looked around, it was as normal as any house. Except... "Who's this?" He pointed to a picture in the big dining room with a picture of a boy on the table.

"That's...my brother." She said sounding sad.

"Oh. Sorry." Zeus knew humans didn't have long to live. But he hurt no matter who it was.

"He was only...I think he was 14 back then. I was 7 then. I still remember it. He came home all excited about going to see this movie. I didn't go due to a fever. But, he was going to bring back candy from the theater for me. Like I did for him over the few years." She said while fixing a salad for them both.

"Here."

"Thanks. So, what was his name?" Zeus asked.

"Don't laugh. Or you may just get on my father's bad side." She said. "It's Melissa. My father wanted a girl, and they wanted it to be a surprise, doubting it was a boy, they went ahead and named him. He grew up being the most positive person I knew. Not even a bully could stand up to him." Ringa said.

Zeus could tell she was hurt.

"I miss him. But I'm sure he's in a much better place." She said.

It was nothing but quiet after that. And her parents arrived for dinner.

Zeus got to know her parents, and her father made a few jokes about his name being "Zeus" and all.

But Ringa loved being there.

When Zeus got home, he couldn't stop thinking about that picture. He had to do something. He loved Ringa. And he do anything for her.

He still had some time. She was to graduate by the end of the year.

He knew what he'd do.

A few weeks, he went to Ringa's house, and it was before graduation.

"Ringa."

"Zeus? What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to leave. And go home." She asked.

She had been crying by the look in her eyes.

"I was...I wanted to give you this first." He handed her a box.

"For me?" She opened it up, gasping. "A doll?"

"His name is Melissa. After your brother. Figured I'd try it. You looked sad when you talked about him. I wanted to give you something that would remind you of him. I did my best to make him look...human. I guess."

Ringa gave Zeus a kiss on the forehead. "I love it. Thank you. So much for this amazing gift." She said.

Zeus nodded. "Also," And everything came out.

Ringa wasn't surprised at all at his confession of love, nor the truth of him being the real Zeus, god of thunder.

She just smiled.

"I thought you ought to know. I may never see you again. But, thank you, for being so open and friendly with me. And for...showing me everything, about being moral, or human." He said.

As he walked away. Ringa went back inside. She had to get ready for graduation.

But what would she do after that?

The more she thought about it, the more she saw Zeus in her mind.

As she took her diploma, she heard a voice.

"You love him right?" Was that her doll?

"Go after him. He loves you so much. And you don't have any other plans. Just go and be with him." A smile came from the doll.

Ringa then took off running. Not waiting for the rest of her friends and family. She stopped at the house to quickly change and leave a note.

_"Dear mom, dad, and friends._

_I have found the man I want to spend my life with, and I'm not letting him go._

_I know you may never approve of this. But I love him._

_I love you all. I hope you understand._

_Ringa Storm"_

And she left the house, with a few things, and ran for where Zeus was going.

She ran up to the shrine, where they had a first date. And saw him, fully grown, as a man.

She smiled not caring what he looked like.

"Zeus. I want to come with you. I love you."

Zeus didn't mind her coming. But he wanted to know, this was her choice. She nodded, and became, the lady of Storm.

"I love you so much Ringa." Zeus said hugging her.

"Me too." She smiled. Sharing their first kiss ever, under the bright sun, in the morning, of their wedding day.

The End


	3. Tsukito x Sona

Tsukito and Sona were sitting outside up on the hill side of the park, where everyone was playing, laughing, eating, it was nearly winter, so they thought to celebrate before vacation came around the corner.

But these two, sat up here, for one thing. "Why do you sit away from everyone?" Tsukito asked.

"Because, instead of hanging out with my friend, I like to have some time to myself. Mainly, I like to sit here, and look up at the moon." Sona said.

Tsukito was still fairly new to this world, but Sona has helped him a lot.

She's helped with understanding subjects in school, how to laugh and cry, what is good and bad to eat, even how to read someone when they are hiding something.

Sona has never done anything like that. But she has this natural gift, for a human, of reading people so well.

She knew when Loki approached this girl, that he was going to play a trick. Or when three girls were daring another to give THEIR love letters to Balder.

She was like...what was the word? Psychic.

But her smiling face still had one thing about her that he wanted to know. "Why is it, you look so sad, when you look up at the moon?" He finally asked.

Sona looked shocked at him. "Do I?! Wow. Didn't even notice." She sighed.

"Well, long story-short, it reminds me of my mother." She said.

"Mother?"

"Yeah. She...died, when I was born. Something went wrong and her body couldn't handle it. Nothing was recovering and she was bleeding a lot. So, she...passed away before I met her." She explained.

Tsukito knew what sadness was, but Sona didn't look sad.

"My father always said I look and act very much like her." She told him.

"How? Your father, he's a strict man. He's almost like Zeus." Tsukito said.

"Yes. He's like the sun, and I'm the rain. I've heard that so many times. My father and I, it's like I'm married to him. But like I said, I'm very much like my father." She said. "My mother, was like the moon, a shining light in the darkest places. My father fell for her, when he didn't want to. He was this hot-headed man who no one liked, but my mother married him anyway." She said.

Tsukito waited for tears to form in her eyes, but it wasn't of sadness, it was of happiness.

"I keep, looking up at the moon, because one day, I wanted to live up there. When I found out why I didn't have a mother, I was...about 8 years old. And what my father did, he set up this...tent, and a telescope for us in the backyard. He told me, we were going to the moon. So, as a child, I believed him. But when I took my eye off the scope, I saw my own yard still. But he made it all moon like. Just to make me happy. Told me stories of the..."Moon Queen." And how she lost her only daughter, but she was safe on earth, with a man she trusted with her own life." There were the tears.

Tsukito slowly reached out and wiped away her tears for her.

"Thanks. He told me everything about her, in a way, a child could. So, 6 more years, he told me the real story. And I understood even more. So, I guess, I'm waiting for my childhood story dream, to come true." She laughed.

"You see through many people, but no one sees through you." Tsukito says.

"Ha. Funny thing is, my mother did the same thing, and that's what sold my dad, on asking her to marry him." She smiled at Tsukito. "I haven't told many people about the story of...part of my life. So, I'm glad I could tell you, of all people. Well your a GOD of the moon." She scoffed.

Tsukito took her hand and held it close to his chest. "You, have taught me so many tings, I'm glad," He pressed her hand to his chest. "You told me something, about yourself, that is from your heart."

"In other words, I opened my heart to you?" She questioned. He smiled at her in the moonlight. She sighed and smiled at the god who was treating her like a princess. Guess, she was living her own fairy tale her father spun so long ago. "Thank you. For listening."

So they continued to sit and stare at the moon in silent.

But every now and again, they would steal a small quick glimpse of each other in the light that shines like a white glow stone.

Maybe one day, Sona will become the queen of the moon as well, just like her mother.

The End


	4. Apollon x Gia

Primadonna QUEEN!

It was always me, Sona and Yui, and the three princesses of the school.

But when she came to school, one day, she brought a few MEN with her.

It was odd, at first she explained that these were gods. Sona and I wanted to laugh, but then, these girls appeared couple of days later, more angry, one of them beat the living crap out of "Loki" and the teacher was so angry, she gave him a tone of lip and tongue. I mean, she pulled out his truth.

Our teacher was actually a huge young, student, pervert.

Yui and Sona found the pictures in his desk from the first year when every one comes in, and some over the last ten years since he's worked here! Yui took them to the principle, and boy, he was more furious.

He filed full complaints and called the other students in the photo's to make full statements to land him in jail for life.

But that, was all only a month ago. Now, my older half sister runs our class, and she's the...Primadonna, of this school. Back in her days anyway.

"Gia Hei-Kari!" Great. I hate it when she uses my full name. "Yes, Miss Hei?" I asked looking up at her scowling face.

She kept our mothers last name, as HER father left for war and died, leaving her and mom to fend for themselves. The worst of it was, and not even my "sister" knew of it, mother refused to marry her father. Because she was with child, and didn't love him. Plus, she was very young at the time.

Now she's in her 50's and is living peacefully with MY dad.

"Are you going to answer the question I asked?" She asked me crossing her arms.

I looked around then at the board. "7.45691." I told her. Math was actually easy for me. But only because, my dad is a math college professor.

"Very good." She only did math because it's part of her so called "job."

"Nice. I thought you really were done for." Loki grinned at me. "Go and screw another girl." I snapped. He was the worst of all these gods now in our school.

Apollon wasn't the worst, but...sadly wasn't the greatest either.

He was charming like a prince, but every girl hated me, Sona, and Yui for being friends with them and getting all his attention. It's not like that girl who keeps secretly hating Balder behind me.

"You doing okay? You seem distracted." Speaking of which, Apollon requested to be next to Yui, which put him in front of me. "I'm fine." I smiled. There was no way to not feel positive around him.

But for me, "Ah. Mr. Apollon. Would you like to answer the next problem?" My sister stood over him like he did with me, but...she was more wicked. Her grin or smirk, was like she was ready to...what was that old fairy tale again? Cook him! The witch in the candy house.

"Or would you like to tell us some more pretty words and share with the whole, class?" She asked.

"Oh give me a break." I scoffed.

"I'll send you out into the hall for that. You may be my younger HALF sister, but no amount of blood is going to give you special treatment from me." She snapped at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I never asked you to." I went back to staring out the window.

"Miss Hei. I believe, I'll stay quiet, but if you still wish it, I'll tell everyone a poem I memorized in Greek, back when I was a child." Apollon said.

My sister stood up frowning. "Alright. I'll hold you to it then." She said and class continued from then on.

It wasn't till later...

"So, how does it feel? To not be the "Star" of the school anymore. You and your gang aren't the top of class." Other girls were hanging around mainly me. Yui was more the leader, but I was the more outspoken one.

"I don't give a gold coin about grades." I told them. "If you think trying to break my self esteem is going to get you closer to the guys, you are sadly mistaken. I'm not close to them, they are close to me." I smiled. "They picked...us." I added.

In a way it was true. After Yui explained it all to me and Sona, as well as those other girls, Goddesses, we believed and because we were Yui's closest friends, they welcomes us into their worlds.

While Sona was open to it, I was...still am, a little sceptical. Though, with how Hades and Apollon are to me, I'm getting used to it.

"Your sister, she seems to be getting under your skin for sure."

"She's making more passes at those young men more then you three young GIRLS, can even blink."

They laughed and left me alone.

If that were true, I wasn't blind to it. Icould see my sister throwing herself around at some of them...students. But most of them were the age of 18 and were graduating.

But now, with the gods here, she's more on the ropes then any woman I'd see on the street.

Class begun again and as promised, Apollon had ready, a poem. My sister was smiling and waiting. I could see her scowling at me still. But I rolled my eyes at her and kept looking out the window.

Till, he spoke those words.

(English)

_"Missing you, seeing your face, hearing your voice and laughing while your smile brighten ups my day._

_I wish I could show you, just how much you mean to me, but you have gone, and I am terribly missing you so._

_But, you'll be happy to know, I have moved on._

_I've made new friends, and learning many more things about what love truly is._

_I wish, you could be here with me to learn it all as well, but I know, you are watching over me._

_I'll always have a place, in my heart, for you."_

(Greek)

_"Μου λείπεις, βλέπεις το πρόσωπό σου, ακούνε τη φωνή σου και γελάς ενώ το χαμόγελό σου φωτίζει τη μέρα μου. Μακάρι να μπορούσα να σου δείξω, πόσο εννοείς για μένα, αλλά έχεις φύγει, και μου λείπει τρομερά. Όμως, θα χαρείτε να μάθετε, προχώρησα. Έχω κάνει νέους φίλους και μαθαίνω πολλά περισσότερα για το τι είναι πραγματικά η αγάπη. Μακάρι, θα μπορούσατε να είστε εδώ μαζί μου για να τα μάθετε όλα, αλλά ξέρω, με παρακολουθείτε. Θα έχω πάντα ένα μέρος, στην καρδιά μου, για σένα. "_

I was stunned, no. Amazed! Even my sister and the rest of the class were happy.

"Amazing, Apollon." My sister said. As he sat down, I saw my sister's face.

"I wish I'd cried." I said out loud.

"Excuse me?!"

"It's a poem about a missed love." I told my sister who looked so pissed.

"That's right. I...had a love once. She was so beautiful. Like an angel. But, because of...circumstances, she left, and died. I do miss her, but I know, she's happy, seeing me happy." Apollon smiled at me.

I looked up as my sister stood over both of us. "How tragic." She scoffed. "But it was still lovely Apollon." My sister cooed to him.

"Your being very forward." Yui finally spoke up behind her.

"HOW DARE YOU!"

But what came out of his mouth, was more shocking. "Yui is right. And even your own, "sister" can vouch. You are being forward to me and many other of my friends. So, why don't you take a hint, and stop be such a little "deer." Shall class begin?" He asked.

Yui and I exchanged looks, but looking around the other gods smirked. My sister looked like she was being ganged up on. The goddesses were all smiling and slightly giggling while sitting in their seats.

"Fine. We'll continue class." She said and no one other word came from her. She didn't call me out or anything. It was like she was scared into treating me, and everyone else much better.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to protect you." Apollon whispered to me. I felt his hand grasping mine from under my desk.

I smiled. he didn't look back at me, but I'm sure he was smiling too. And at that moment, I could see, I was falling in love, with a God of the Sun.

"Talk about a bright future." After all I was the princess, of Primadonna.

And my sister, is the evil Queen.

The End


	5. Dionysus x Neomi

How To Play The Sibling Role

A knock came to Neomi's apartment door, and who does she see, "Yui?"

"Hey. I'm so sorry to bother you, but..." She pointed to the four men behind her.

"Your kidding me." She sighed. "You do know, the other girls won't be happy." Neomi said.

"I know. But this is temporary. Till they can find a job and can afford their own place. They aren't like the other six."

"I know. You forget I'm half a god too." Neomi said.

"Which one?" Asked the one that smelled of...wine? "Fortuna. I'm one of the Roman children side." She said.

With a lot of Greek and Roman being very alike, they have to identify being a Greek Child Side or a Roman Child Side.

"Ah. Makes sense." Said the red haired man. "I'm Dionysus." He said.

"Thor."

"Akira."

The last one didn't say a word.

"Alright. A year is all they get. Or till spring." She said, which was only four months away.

"Alright, we'll be out of your hair in no time." Dionysus said.

But as Neomi agreed, it would be her last words to Yui.

As the school got back into things, Neomi, and the other girls had their own jobs and college classes to think about. They did have to blend in after all.

"I can't believe you guys didn't clean at all!" Neomi was left to the place for the next weekend, and had to deal with these men. Mainly Dionysus. Or Dio-Chan, as she calls him. Cause everyone confuses his to be her big brother.

"Come on. All we wanted was-"

"Enough! I am going to have to teach you men how to properly care for yourselves! Dio-Chan, your coming with me, we are getting food for dinner tonight. And the rest of you, CLEAN UP THIS MESS!" Neomi yelled and dragged him out of the building.

Dio was quiet when with Neomi, she was like a monster of sorts when she got this mad. At least she wasn't trying to curse them this time.

Once they started walking back he spoke. "Sorry. We've made a huge mess and we didn't think on how you would feel. We'll try to be more clean about it."

"It's not just that. Are you guys even eating or sleeping in the middle of the day? Or looking for jobs? Come on. You guys just like reading, watching the tv, or playing games. At least your not playing video games." Neomi said.

"We tried but couldn't figure out the...cables." Dio-chan said.

"Man. I'm glad. But wherever you got it, put. It. Back. Before someone finds out you messed with it." She said.

Dio smiled. "Of course, little grape." He said.

"I hate being called that."

"You call me Dio-Chan. I'm calling you that. Since everyone thinks were-"

"We aren't siblings. We may ACT like it, but we aren't. I hate alcohol anyways. Tried it back in high school and it had the WORST taste ever." Neomi said.

"Maybe I'll try and make on that's sweet enough for you."

"What?"

"I know your secret stash." He smirked.

Neomi grunted but hid her red face. No one knows about her super sweet tooth. She's been extra careful knowing how they'd react to how much sugar she really eats.

When they got back, it was...decently cleaned. "Guess I'll get to cooking." Neomi sighed.

"I'll help you." Thoth said. "Thank you. I'm sure Ichica would like to hear your participating with things around the house." Neomi said.

He and Akira both helped Neomi with dinner and it was the best dinner any of them ever had.

After dinner, Neomi was heading off to bed, but she did glance, Thoth, was learning the computer, and on top of that, he was getting an interview, at the campus library. Ichica would "love" that.

The next day, Neomi was wobbling her way out of bed and into the kitchen. "I hate mornings." She groaned. But her nose caught the smell of..."Is that...potatoes?"

"Fried." Thor said.

"Someone looks wide awake...you don't look too good." Dio said. Neomi scoffed. "I am like this all the time. You should see Ichi and Berry in the mornings."

Berry is the oldest and a full time money maker. She does a lot of fashion shows and is away on months at a time. Even her cat Orange, will go with her.

"Neomi, your all red." Dio said with a tone of concern.

"I'm...fine." The room began to spin for Neomi before she saw nothing but black.

When she came to, Dio had a bowl of soup and some porridge set aside.

"What is...I'm sick, aren't I?" She guessed. She had a high risk of getting sick when she goes out. Which is why she tried to stay and take classes from home.

"You had a high fever. But Thor made some food before he left."

"Left?"

"Yeah. He is getting a job. He's going to try painting."

"A painting...Oh dear me." Neomi sighed. "Here. Eat up. You need to eat something and get some more rest." Dio told her. She for once listened to him.

For a god, he knew how to play the big brother. "How are you so good at this?"

"Good at what? Playing nurse?"

"The...big brother."

"I am related to Apollon and Hades. Remember? All of us are related in one way or another." He said.

"I wish I had someone like you. My real, older brother, he always hated me. He left home, and never came...back." Neomi drifted off to sleep after a few bites.

Dio sighed, but he was happy to be caring for her.

When Neomi woke up, she was feeling much better. "Wow, that was the best sleep I've ever..." She realized, she was alone. She got up and found no one was here. Not even Dio-Chan. He left s note saying "Off to work. Finish the soup if you are feeling up to it. And we'll clean the kitchen when we return."

Looking over, there was a huge mess in the kitchen. Neomi sighed. "Gods." *Screams in anger.

When the others came home, Neomi was sleeping on the couch.

"Was she up waiting for us?"

"Whatever. Get her into bed." Thoth said.

"Oh. Leave her be. She's sound asleep. Dionysus can take her to her room. He's who she is waiting up for." Akira giggled.

The three went to their rooms and left Neomi on the couch.

By dawn, Dionysus came home, and there she was. Still on the couch. "Hehe. You are one pretty grape." He said. He picked Neomi up and carried her to her room.

He placed her in her bed and moved a strand of hair from her face. "Such a sweet face. How does the goddess of Fortuna have such a beautiful daughter?" He asked himself.

He only could sigh and kiss her forehead. "Sweet dreams, little Grape." He whispered and left her room and when to his own. He most certainly, didn't plan on leaving soon enough.

The End


	6. Akira x Berry

My Beautiful Sun

It was easy for Berry to get so use to the outdoors.

She loved spending all her time outside in the breezy air of the country in Japan.

She'd travel everywhere if she really wanted to. But all she ever wanted was to stay right where she was.

As she painted the tree she was seeing among all the hills covered in tall grass, she hummed to herself. Singing came as a habit.

Her foster parents taught her how to sing and she grew up with all sorts of music. Before she found out she was the half daughter of the goddess of the moon, Artemis. It also explained her flexibility and her love of archery.

And how she never sleeps at night. She never got a full 8 hours of sleep, just three and she's always full of energy. Maybe cause her uncle is Apollo, but that isn't that big right now.

"Ah. Your voice travels through the air like an invisible cloud." Akira, the god of the Sun, came to see her very often in her times.

"Akira-san. Perfect. What do you think, of this tree so far? I know you're a vision of fashion as well as beauty for a god of the sun here in Japan, but I just want your opinion." For being the daughter of the opposite of what Akira is, she's very nice and sweet to everyone she meets.

"I think it's lovely. It's better than the one time you tried to pain the rain."

"And got sick the next day. I know that one. I did a great job however." Berry smiled.

Akira held onto her from behind her. "Yes you did." Akira smiled and laughed.

They got along so well, like a married couple almost.

Berry has had a few people come find her asking questioned about her or seeing her back in the long past of more than hundreds of years back. But all she could say was, "It's part of my look. Seeing someone so outstanding from the past with the same name, inspired her to be that person." Even if she lied, it was the truth, she is inspired by herself and how she was back then, to be better then she once was.

But she can't always keep pulling the same thing over and over again. Sooner or later, it'll come right back at her and she can't avoid it. Which is why, she's been considering living with Akira. Her mother travels a lot, so she doesn't want to move around so much. She would rather stay in one place and be at peace with her life and the world.

"There is some fabulous details on these trees. You could put them on a blouse and it would be popping up like flies everywhere. All girls would be wearing them!" Akira said.

"You think it's that good? Well, maybe I should paint more like this for your fashion ideas and model them for you." Berry smiled. Berry and Akira moved out of the apartment that was shared with way too many people, but Berry was packing at the time they came to her because of Yui.

She didn't mind Akira coming along with her to a beautiful place like this.

"I know. But I can't ask you to stop singing for the world. You should make more music. Like you use to."

"That was in America. I have been everywhere almost. Where else would I go?"

"France." Akira grinned.

Berry giggled. "I don't know French. I'd have to learn and wait for my old self to die out first before going. And that could take years and years before that happens. Are you willing to wait that long dear Akira?" Berry asked.

They really were like a married couple. Akira smiled softly and kissed her forehead. "My lovely Berry, I'd wait for the world to stop for you. I'd wait till the end of the earth, to have you and I be fully together." He said.

Berry smiled and kissed his cheek. "My beautiful Sun." She whispered.

So, Berry said alright to the plan. She went to live with Akira, announcing to the world, that she was moving on with her life. And she vanished. Leaving one thing, that she will be married, and back one day, better than ever.

The world never heard from her again. Only those who knew her, knew what really happened.

*Years later.

"Were here!"

"Hey everyone!" Berry smiled.

"I have this."

"Oh. Yui. Thank you. It's lovely." Yui gave Berry a little golden haired doll, with a name stitched into the dress. "Solo. I'm sure the American's would find this very funny." Berry said.

"But it's going to be the name of your son."

"I know." Berry laughed at Yui's little idea. "I do love it. I'm sure he'll love it too. But...why a girly doll?"

"It was more for you." Yui giggled.

"Well, Akira will be playing with this more than me." Berry laughed.

And she would be right.

The End

**Sorry this one's a little short, there just wasn't enough information for me to find about Akira for this, but I hope you liked what I have so far. If there is anything you would like for me to add, I can come back and rewrite this short story for the readers. Thank you!**


End file.
